Anteojos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Lo que se descubre en un picnic tras usar anteojos


Anteojos.

Era una tardé calurosa, Alya y Nino hicieron un picnic y según le informó Marinette a Alya, Adrien ese día estaría desocupado así que invito a ambos.

Al chico se le iluminó la mirada al oír la palabra comida deliciosa hecha por Marinette, y a la chica le sangro la nariz al oír Adrien esta hecho para ti y vendrá con nosotros.

Ahora los cuatros estaban sentados sobre un mantel y con mucha comida a su alrededor.

Adrien y Nino se miraban desafiante pues sólo quedaba una rebanada de pastel y ambos la querían.

-Rindete viejo, ésa porción será mía.

El moreno levantó un tenedor.

-Yo digo que será mía y de nadie más.

El rubio le mostró un plató mientras sobaba su panza.

-¿Vieron Scary movie?

Los dos miraron a la morena.

-Si recuerdan la parte en que tocan la comida y dicen mis gérmenes eso acaba de pasar.

Señaló a Marinette la cual comía el pastel alegre.

-¿Cómo pude perder?

Nino soltó el tenedor frustrado mientras Alya acariciaba su cabeza.

-Yo aún no perdí.

Adrien se acercó peligrosamente a Marinette la cual se sonrojo al ver al chico a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Marinette?

La chica cerró sus ojos.

-¡Es mío!

Abrió sus ojos y vio como su plató ahora estaba vacío y el chico se atragantó por meter todo el pastel de un solo bocado.

-¡Resiste amigo!

Nino golpeó la espalda de su amigo para que trague el postre mientras que Marinette solo miraba con tristeza su plató y Alya sacaba fotos.

-¡Eso es todo te haré respiración boca a boca!

Nino se acercó a su amigo y éste lo empujó.

-Ya estoy bien.

Miró a la triste chica y se le volvió a acercar.

-Ya no tengo más comida para que robes.

Alya se puso a grabar el momento por que ahora que Marinette estaba enojada no tartamudeaba.

-Yo no diría éso.

A Alya se le cayó el celular y a Nino la mandíbula pues el rubio acercó su lengua y la pasó por la mejilla de la ahora inconciente Marinette.

Nino se acercó a su amigo y tocó su hombro.

-Tienes un problema serio con el espacio personal y las cosas dulces.

El rubio sonrió y miró a Marinette.

-¿En qué categoría esta ella?

Acercó su mano para acariciarla pero un tenedor se clavó en su mano.

-Mantén tus manos bajo control.

O si, Alya protege a su amigo de cualquier chico mientras esta inconciente.

-Prestame tu celular que el mío se quedo sin batería y luego continúa con lo que hacías.

O quizás no tanto. .

.  
Luego de recostar a Marinette sobre sus piernas (perdió una apuesta con Nino y lo tuvo que hacer) Adrien miraba a los morenos y extendió su mano hacía su amigo.

-Prestame tus anteojos un rato que quiero ver como se ve.

El chico se los dio tranquilamente y el rubio miraba todo con asombro.

-Se ve algo grane.

Bajo su mirada hacía sus piernas y quedó estático.

-¡Marinette es Ladybug!

Gritó eso sin pensar mientras Alya escupia el jugo que tomaba, Nino se frotaba la barbilla en señal de entendimiento, Marinette despertaba y Adrien se desmayaba.

-¿Qué pasó?

La chica miró a sus amigos y al inconciente Adrien con anteojos.

-Una larga historia Marinette o ¿debo decir Ladybug?

Alya sonrió con malicia y a Marinette casi le agarra un paró por ser descubierta y a ver viso que estaba sobre Adrien.

-Creó que la que se debe explicar soy yo ¿verdad?

Alya asintió y Marinette suspiro derrotada mientras se preguntaba como lo descubrieron.

Y luego de las aclaraciones Alya pensó en algo.

-Ponte mis anteojos y mira a Adrien.

La chica obedeció y miró al rubio.

-¡Adrien es Cat noir!

Aleluya, Alya descubrió dos cosas.

1_La identidad de los héroes.

2_Ambos héroes necesitan anteojos.

Y quizás un donante de sangre por que la nariz de Marinette se puso a sangrar al darse cuenta que besó a Adrien siendo Cat noir.

-Alya, Marinette se volvió a desmayar.

Y sacó una foto de su amiga sobre Adrien mientras dormían tranquilos.

-Ahora ya tengo con que sobornarlos.

Y Nino descubrió que su novia era linda inclusive con el rostro llenó de maldad.

Fin?  
.

.  
Hola!

Me di cuenta que últimamente en mis fic los trató de ciego así que lo quise solucionar.

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
